fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Raphael Jones
Raphael Jones(らぱえる じょねす Rapaeru Jonesu) Is the Current leader of the The Banchō Bosses. Over a century ago, Rapahel was a normal boy living his life as he was raised by his village chief due to being orphaned as a baby. During his time in the village, he was raised to become a Mage under the chief's guidance, and started to master it as his own. Before his training could be complete, one of the founding bosses of the Banchō came into his country, due to the government inviting him, and began to take over every small village as his own including Raphael's. Hating the fact that the gang thought everything was their's, he decided to join in the gang in order to have his village spared by the Leader due to their code of conduit. A few years living under the gang, Raphael began to secretly plot his asscension to the high ranks, wanting to have his entire home out from under the bosses's control. After his boss broke one of the rules, he had been his trusted right-hand man, and after passing through all the initiations, earned the title of Banchō. A century passed after his intial success and thanks to that time he had, Ralphael became the Head-Banchō of the entire group and was able to free his land from under their rule. Appearance Growing up, Raphael was seen as a tall tanned muscular boy that often wore long jackets and tight muscle shirts that always got the ladies wanting him. He often work his hair spiky and was always seen carrying his sword, Blockbuster carried in a slot on his back. During his time, he fought many different battles, earning various scars in different places on his body. Some of the most noticable includes a large cross scar on his chest when he had taken down his Leader for his first title of Bancho, while the one on his right eye was when he was fighting an Guild Ace. Along with becoming the boss, he gained a jacket with symbols for loyalty on the sleeves, two red and white gauntlets that he wears often, and a cap that he never takes off on his head. After a century passed, it has been seen that Raphael had shown to have changed physically, taking on more beast-like appearance's, especially his arms and legs, which have been shown to change larger and into paws. It has also been seen to have paws on his legs as well, and has grown a tail, which he added a ring on to keep himself balanced when he fights against opponents. Personality During his childhood, despite being orphaned and losing both his mother and father, Raphael was seen as a big brother to most of the younger kids in the village. Always making sure that they safe and sound, even going as far as playing with them whenever they felt sad or lonely. As the years went by, Rapahel slowly became the protector of sorts in his village, often taking on more difficult tasks than anyone else there. Whether that would be going to provide food for the village or even going as far as defending it against anyone that would try to do harm. However, that changed when one of The Banchō Bosses was invited by the region's governing power to protect it from any invading force. One of the men under the Banchō decided to take over his village, making Ralphael angry as he tried to oppose him and get him to leave his village by any means. This eventually led to the Banchō Boss himself to arrive in the village to see why his member was having issues. At that moment, Raphael made a deal with the boss: He would leave his village alone and Raphael would join the Banchō Boss's as their newest member. It showed that he would sacrifice his own self in order to make sure that others would have the chance to live. Synopsis History Equipment Blockbuster - Is a large Tantō that Raphael was given when he first joined The Banchō Bosses and was left to guard his own village. Over the years he has used the blade to battle many different opponents and many different dangers resulting in the blade having jaggad scars and deep scratches that can be visually seen when he draws the sword for the first time. Even though it is said to be a normal blade, the years of use have added powerful amounts of magic inside of it, making it stronger than any normal blade. In the hands of Raphael, the blade is said to be able to defeat any enemy that tries to fight against Raphael, even going as far as able to slice down an entire building with one simple slice, able to slice open a trench deep enough for anything not to come out, and can break apart an entire forest when used at full strength. When it is not in use, the sword can be seen stationed near his lower back, making it easier to access when Raphael is in need of it's use. So far, it has been seen that the blade is only able to be used by Raphael and those closest to him like family members. Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities Immense Magical Abilities Grandmaster Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Speed: Grand Strength: Enhanced Reflexes: Magical Abilities Trivia *The character pic is based off of BanchōLeomon from Digimon Data Squad *The term Blockbuster is used from many different series of shows *Raphael's transformation into a beast is similar to how Walrod Cken from Fairy Tail gradually changed into having plant-like appearances Quotes Category:Phantombeast Category:Original Characters Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:Banchō Bosses Category:Sword user Category:Male Category:Sword Magic User